Mười lần Shikamaru nghĩ sẽ hôn Ino
by dragonindigo
Summary: Anh hướng ánh nhìn về phía cô, đã không còn nét lười nhác, mà nghiêm túc và kiên định, "Mình đã nghĩ về việc hôn cậu hàng ngày kể từ khi cậu đi. Và cậu có biết tại sao?". Fic dịch. ShikaIno


Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the original fanfic belongs to Useless-Materia, I only own this Vietnamese translation.

* * *

 **Mười lần Shikamaru nghĩ sẽ hôn Ino**

 **(và một lần anh đã làm thế thật)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Her Departure**

Ino quay lại nhìn anh và mỉm cười gượng gạo, như thể cô đang cố che giấu những lo lắng của bản thân phía sau lớp mặt nạ, và nếu cô ngưng cười, cô sẽ chẳng sao ngăn được những giọt lệ tuôn rơi. Bọn cô đứng ở cổng làng, cô đối diện với thế giới rộng lớn bên ngoài ngôi làng quê hương, còn anh đối diện với cô.

Đây là một nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm. Nguy hiểm nhất của cô tính tới giờ. Cô có thể đối phó với những cuộc chiến tay đôi. Cô là bậc thầy gián điệp. Nhưng việc này quá mới lạ. Nhiệm vụ quyến rũ. Lần đầu tiên cô phải đảm nhận một nhiệm vụ kiểu vậy. _Anh hy vọng. Và sợ hãi._ Shikamaru còn trên cả lo lắng. Anh ghen. Thật không công bằng cho một người vốn mơ mộng về những viễn cảnh tình yêu cổ tích như Ino phải trải qua lần đầu tiên của mình với môt kẻ xa lạ. Cái kẻ mà sau đó cô sẽ phải hạ sát. Và hơn thế nữa, anh vốn thầm mong lần đầu tiên của cô sẽ là với…

Nhưng dưới vai trò một kunoichi thiện chiến, cô đã chấp nhận nó. Như thể anh chưa bao giờ ngờ rằng cô sẽ nhận. Và giờ đây cô đứng trước cổng làng Konoha và nở nụ cười lạ lùng kia với anh.

"Cậu không định chúc mình may mắn sao, Shikamaru?" giọng cô run run.

Không phải là lần đầu tiên, anh nghĩ về việc sẽ hôn cô. Anh nghĩ tới viễn cảnh anh sải hai bước dài đến bên cô, nâng gương mặt cô bằng cả hai tay và hôn cô thắm thiết, van nài cô đừng đi. Và cô có thể sẽ giật mình, nhưng rồi sẽ hôn lại anh với bằng đó những nỗi lo sợ mà anh đang cảm nhận, chìm trong vòng tay anh, hai bàn tay nắm chặt đặt trước ngực áo anh. Rồi anh sẽ hôn cô lần đầu tiên, như thể anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ được gặp cô lần nữa. Và khi cuối cùng anh cũng có thể dứt nụ hôn, anh sẽ chạm nhẹ trán mình vào trán cô, đôi mắt cả hai vẫn nhắm nghiền, hơi thở rối loạn và đầy lo lắng. Và anh sẽ chẳng cần nhìn cô cũng có thể đoán định rằng nụ cười gượng gạo kia đã biến mất.

Cô sẽ bồn chồn lên tiếng, nhẹ như gió thoảng, "Shikamaru…" và anh sẽ cắt ngang "Mình biết."

"Mình sợ."

"Mình biết."

"Ngộ nhỡ- "

"Không. Không có nhỡ gì cả. Mình tin ở cậu, Ino." Đó là những gì cô cần phải nghe và là những gì anh muốn nói với cô. Nhưng tất nhiên còn rất nhiều điều. Có những thứ cần được nói ra nếu một ai đó có thể sẽ không trở về nữa. Nhưng thừa nhận điều đó với cô cũng đồng nghĩa với việc anh không hy vọng sẽ được gặp lại cô. Và anh muốn tin rằng anh sẽ gặp lại cô. Anh phải tin như thế.

Vậy nên anh sẽ kìm giữ tình yêu của mình trong lòng và không nói gì cả. Ngay cả trong những suy nghĩ táo bạo nhất, anh cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ thổ lộ với cô. Chưa phải bây giờ. Vẫn chưa đến lúc.

Anh sẽ hít một hơi thật sâu rồi buông cô ra. Anh sẽ lùi lại và mở mắt. Và thay vì nói lời yêu thương, anh sẽ nói,

"Mình sẽ gặp cậu khi cậu quay lại." Và cô sẽ mỉm cười, lần này bớt gượng gạo hơn, và cô sẽ gật đầu,

Nhưng trong hiện thực, anh chẳng hề thực hiện được như thế. Anh đã chẳng làm được những điều anh tha thiết làm. Thay vào đó, anh chỉ lười nhác nghiêng đầu, đôi lông mày nhíu lại khi anh lên tiếng. "Chà, ừ, chúc cậu may mắn, Ino. Nhiệm vụ kéo dài bao lâu?"

Cô phóng tầm mắt nhìn xa xăm, không chút biểu cảm, lảng tránh ánh nhìn từ anh. "Khoảng ba tháng nếu mọi việc đều suôn sẻ." Anh cố gắng phớt lờ phần cuối. Ba tháng không phải là một nhiệm vụ dài. Nhưng nếu ba tháng không được thấy mặt cô, lo lắng không biết cô có bị bại lộ và thủ tiêu và cầu mong cô sẽ quay lại an toàn lành lặn thực giống như dài bất tận.

Anh lầm bầm về việc thật phiền phức làm sao, và đôi mày cô nhíu lại trong nháy mắt, hiểu lầm ý anh, như cô vẫn luôn thế. "Ừ thì, chí ít mình cũng biến cho khuất mắt cậu một thời gian, để cậu có thể tự do thơ thẩn ngắm mây trời. Mình đi đây. Tạm biệt, Shikamaru." Và cứ như vậy, cô nhảy lên những tán cây. Và Shikamaru chẳng biết làm gì ngoài việc quan sát cô ra đi.


End file.
